Girl of her dreams
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: mikiley oneshot femslash...miley and mikayla can't get enough of eachother and can't figure out why... it's crazy but they just can't stop


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**------------------------------------**

**Mikayla's Pov**

As the brunette pushed me up against the wall I couldn't help but let out an animalistic sound. She was just so... I can't even sexplain. Everything she did, every word she said, every noise she made was so hot. It made _me_ so hot. I can't help but practically lunge at her, every chance I get. I just need her, so bad that I can't help it. I feel like my head will expload from all the nasty thoughts that are bubbling up inside of me. I can't stand having all this free time, to space out and trail off It only leads my mind to a dangerous place. It reminds me that there are so many things that I can do to her body, if only she were here. It makes me _hungry_ when I start thinking like this._Starving_ for her attention,desire, and her burning eyes, staring into mine, waiting for me to make the first move.

She always tastes so good. I long to kiss her and and taste her partially hot cocoa flavored sugary kisses. I always have to have one more rub of my tongue against hers, but once I did that I would end up shoving it further into her mouth, wanting her taste to last longer, and it felt so good that it was impossible to stop when her moans vibrated against my mouth and mine against hers.

Our hands would end up roaming, making everything worse. Her tiny little hips, like a steering wheell whenever I get a hold of them. She'd yell and give me direction whenever she was Miley. But as Hannah there was never any backseat driving. It's one of the craziest things in the world to be in love with two people at the same time, even though you know it's only one underneath. She just acts so different once she switches modes. I can't help but be so turned on, it's like having two girlfriends and not getting in trouble for it. I love every second of her breathing in my ear,on my neck,grabbing me by the ears and kissing me so hard that I'm scared I'll bruise.

When I pick her up in the limo,it's because I see her heading towards hers, doing that adorable strut that she would never do as Miley. She makes my hormones just go on overload as she gets in next to me, swallows hard, and locks eyes with me for only a fraction of a second, because it doesn't take long for them to close once I've pushed her down and straddled her hips on the seat. I never even bother to stop and think what would happen if the driver rolled down the window to ask me somthing. I just put my mind on auto- pilot as cloths fly everywhere and once again everyone is satisfied...

But when this happens in my limo, I always need more only hours later. I'll find myself sneaking through Miley's window to have her as herself. At first I thought this was a risky move, I didn't want her to know how truly addicted I really was, and how much I wanted to feel her inside of me. But these feelings.. you can't get rid of them yourself when it's someone like her, I've tried and failed. So somehow I ended up at her bedroom door and I hear her moaning. I'm turned on at first but then I remember she's supposed to be mine. I'm about to burst in angry, and I hear her yell my name... I guess she's having the same issues.

So I sneak in easily since her eyes are closed, and I grabe her hand from the place it currently occupied, replacing it with mine...No words were exchanged, we just gave eachother seductive smiles and her hand gets burried in my hair as she says things that you can never imagine. I don't know how she does it but every single time I seem to make her last longer, scream louder, and say things that are more and more peresonal, If only she would say those three words...

"I love you!" She screamed. Oh god I am so happy that she finally said that... or screamed it. I stopped what I was doing becasue : I'm shocked, and I hope Mr.Stewart didn't hear. I just kissed her as softly as I could on the neck and told her that I love her too. Ofcourse she shifted signaling me to continue. It's true, I do love her, and I was waiting so long to figure out what all of this meant. All of those feelings, not being able to be away from eachother, or even seperated an inch... we're in love.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miley's Pov**

I shoved her up against the wall and grabbed her head. I looked her fiercely in the eyes and she met my look with so much hunger we could barely hold on for even a few seconds more before we practically attacked eachother's lips and body's. The groping, touching, kissing, licking... and plenty of gentle biting, was never enough between Mikayla and I. It just felt so exhilerating... So naughty...

Whenever we snuck out it just felt so sexy to be alone and have nobody know where we were. It was like we both knew that we were planning for this to happen. Every single time she called me or I called her and begged with that whine,"Pleeeeaaaassssse baby I neeed to see you." Whoever was on the recieving end would hang up the phone and pretty much run to the caller and somehow end up having the best experiance of our lives. Everytime it got hotter, sexier, and riskier. Everytime we get closer to getting caught, everytime the screams get a little louder... and everytime... I come closer and closer to saying those three words.

I can't say it to her... what if I accidentally do? Will she still look at me the same way that she does when she slams me down on my desk and grabs onto my hips, stands between my legs, and kisses me like she's scared she's going to expload if she doesn't get it all out? I don't want her to stop being like that, I like her sudden outbursts of what I like to call, tough love. Oh it feels so good to hear her scream my name, I wonder if she feels the same way about me screaming hers. Only, sometimes it hurts a little when she screams Hannah.

Every once in a while I'll be coming home from a concert and she'll surprise me and say."Where are you going? Your riding with me tonight superstar." Ofcourse I can't refuse, I get into her limo and immediatly she attacks my lips. Pins me to the seat before I can even get situated or take my wig off. yet she manages to take all of my other cloths off in a big hurry, as well as her own. I think it must turn her on that I can be two different people, with different personalities. As Miley, I can get so rough that I honestly scare myself, and then as Hannah, I can sing in front of millions of fans without being nervouse and once we're together, I just let her take control, I don't get it.

I love her so much that it scares me to death. All I have to do is hear her voice on the radio, or someone talk about her and I instantly crave her all of a sudden and can't get it out of my system untill I get her. I can't get rid of it myself, trust me, I've tried. Actually she walked in one time while I was trying to ... and Long story short... I got rid of it pretty damn fast. That itch that she gives you is just something that I can't explain... It's too much for me to bear... I want her need her, I feel like I'm going to expload If I don't have enough of her. Yet I never do get enough so we expload all over eachother as soon as our eyes meet.

The way that she clings to me demandingly... telling me that I can't go... Millions of people will just have to wait untill she's done with what she started. Untill she done kissing me as passionately as she can, begging for entrance, and once granted, driving me crazy with the way that she entertwines her tongue with mine and probes the inside of my mouth, reaching the back of my throat as I moan. The next thing I know our hands are in eachothers cloths, the cloths come off, we get inside of eachother, and scream and moan and let go of everything around us.

"I love you!" I half screamed and moaned at the same time. Oh no, I did it didn't I? She stopped for a moment and looked deeply into my eyes. She kissed my neck sweetly, and i could hear the kiss, it was cute, Those are my favorite kisses, they are fast and wet and you can hear them, it just makes me tingly. She whispered in my ear. "I love you too." She had a raspy voice and it was sooo turning me on...

well I was already turned on considering she was inside of me... duh... I bucked my hips and she started going again... this time I didn't hold anything back I just let myself say whatever came to mind, I knew it would still be the same... and so what if we actually got romantic every once in a while? I've never been romantic with her before... maybe it'd be just as hot... probably not... but hey I can dream right? Especially since it's with the girl of my dreams.


End file.
